Twin Surprise
by EreriSquad
Summary: Nico and Maki have been married for a year and things soon get crazier as Nico's due date nears. However, its gets more crazier as Nico goes into a labor at home and Maki has to deliver not one but TWO babies. And she couldn't be happier. NicoMaki


Everything had changed since 'Sunny Day Song' was performed. And the last ever concert of the idol group, Muse. All nine girls went on there own ways to college or to study overseas. Honoka had decided to run her family's sweet store but she teaches dance to little children part time along with her partner, Tsubasa-san. Kotori had decided to study fashion in the heart of Paris, France, and she soon became a hit after finishing college and was on the cover on most fashion magazines with her designs. Umi decided to aviod college and applied to be an Olympian for Japan, archery of course. Rin and Hanayo decided to travel the world as they loved their time in America, they send loads of photos of their locations to the rest of the girls and they just got back after a 2 year travel. Eli and Nozomi recently got engaged after dating for a full two years while at college. But the biggest change was with Maki and Nico.

Maki studied overseas for her doctors degree in order to take over the hospital, she was there for a good two or three years before her graduation. When she arrived back to Japan, Nico had clomped her while made her blush up brightly as she has always had a small attraction towards the midget. Nico went on to the super idol she always wanted to be but she always had time for Maki. After a few weeks, Nico had confessed her love for the tomato lover and this made Maki's heart go fast. Maki had accepted Nico's confession and they began to date. Maki got the job as a neurosurgeon and she was the best one yet but Nico had other ideas. After a year or so later, Maki had proposed to Nico and she said yes. The wedding was a huge hit and made the news all over the world.

It was early morning in Japan, both Maki and Nico slept in their king sized bed. With the money they made a day, they can afford anything they wanted but there was one thing that made every yen worth. Maki opened her eyes slightly as she looked over at her clock on the bedside draw:

6:40am

She groaned. It was her first day off and she was already waking up! Her father had allow her to have a month off because of Nico and she tried to shut her eyes again, as she slowly snuggled Nico from behind. She smiled as she heard her idol wife still sleeping like an angel. Maki sighed as she slowly placed her hands on Nico's belly. Her big, round belly.

Nico was pregnant. And she was nearly due in fact.

After so much discussion nine months before hand. Nico wanted to have a baby for a while and Maki had finally caved in and allowed it. It wasnt as simple as that. Nico had to go through a lot of tests for her hormone levels and to check if she could have children. She got the all clear and went to look for a donor. After that, she had the IVF treatment and worked! Nico was carrying hers and Maki's first baby.

Nico groaned in pain as she started to open her eyes. "Maki-chan.."

"Nico-chan?" Maki answered back. Worry formed on her face. "What's wrong?"

The black-haired girl slowly rolled onto her back and looked over at her doctor wife. "I'm starting to hurt in my lower back...rub it for me"

Ever since Nico had started to show, Maki was worrying 24/7. Since Nico was really tiny, Maki would worry that she would break. Maki had slowly moved Nico on her right side and started to slowly rub her lower back. "Nico-chan, are you sure that wasn't an early sign?"

"Early sign of what?"

This made Maki roll her eyes as she continued. "An early sign on labor? I mean, you are due any day and I worry about you in this state"

Nico turned her head around to look at Maki, she smiled. "You don't need to worry about me Maki-chan, me and baby are fine! Nico-Nico-Nii~"

As the morning went on, it was now midday and Nico felt more pain than a few hours before. She had hoped that now is not the time to have the baby. Maki had to quickly run some errands in town before returning home. Nico grunted as sweat started to form around her forehead. "Please don't let it be now...it's still two weeks too early"

Just as she walked to take a step back into the living room, the pain had ruptured painfully in her abdomen. She shrieked slightly as she sat on the floor, holding her stomach. Nico had to crawl towards her phone and quickly dialled a number.

_"Nicochii?"_

"Nozomi...find Maki...now"

/

Maki continued to drive down towards Akiba, she mainly had to run errands for herself and not for Nico. She parked her car in the parking lot and started to make her way towards the stores to start her shop, just as she was about to enter one of the stores, someone had pulled her back. "Ehhhh!?" she quickly turned around with a glare but then her look softened up. "Nozomi?"

"Nicochii called" she said, while holding up a tarot card. Flipping it over saying 'The Lovers' "She needs you...right now"

Maki froze up. It couldn't be...not for another two weeks. She looked up at Nozomi with a nod. "Let everyone else know while I try to get her to the hospital on time!"

Nozomi smiled over at Maki with a nod in return. "Course Maki-chan, update me when you can and...good luck"

The red-head quickly sprinted back to her car, turned it on and started to drive back to the home that her and Nico share. Luckily she didn't get stopped by any police or traffic wardens and she made it back. Maki quickly got out of her car and sprinted for the front door. "Nico-chan!? Are you okay!?"

All Maki could hear was crying and some screaming, she pulled out her keys and opened the door. There was Nico, on the floor with water under her knees, with a mixture of blood. She was drenched in sweat and tears, she looked up at her wife and screamed again. "Oh Maki-chan! It hurts so bad! Help me!"

Maki didn't take no for an answer and rushed to her side. She had never seen Nico like this before and it kills her. "Okay Nico-chan, I'm gonna get you to the hospital and-"

"NO!" Nico cried out as a contraction hit her. "Its coming out sooner than I thought!"

The red-head's eyes widen slightly, she knew what that meant. "Nico-chan...are you saying that-"

"It's coming!"

Maki wasn't a midwife, she wouldn't know what to do. She quickly went into doctor mode and ran to grab some towels, along with some scissors, wire for the cord and an ice pack for Nico's forehead. She quickly grabbed some of Nico's ribbons and tried up her wife's black hair in his pigtails and quickly kissed her head for comfort. "It's gonna be okay Nico, I promise"

Nico could only nod. Maki helped Nico get up and onto the couch, as Nico was in so much pain that she couldn't walk. Maki placed an extra large towel on the couch and took of Nico's underwear and her skirt, and placed a towel over Nico's legs. "Okay Nico-chan. When a contraction hits...push okay?"

"O-Okay Maki-chaAAAAAAN!" Nico screamed that part as she started to push down.

Maki quickly put on some rubber gloves, placing one hand on Nico's belly while the other was at her opening. "Good job Nico-chan! Keep going just like that"

The pushing went on and on for over 40 minutes until finally the baby came out. It let out a huge cry as Maki quickly cut the cord and started to clean it up. The red-head felt tears form her eyes in happiness, her baby was here now. She looked over at Nico who was panting in tiredness. "You did good Nico-chan..."

Nico grinned as she laid back on the sofa with pants and sighs. Maki slowly wrapped up the baby in a clean blanket and held it gently. "We got a girl"

The shorter girl lifted her head up at her wife and new daughter, who was whimpering in the blanket. The little baby girl had blackish/purple hair already on her head and Nico's eye shape, she was so beautiful. "Wow...she came from Nico-Nii?"

Maki just giggled as she gently handed their baby to Nico so she could clean up. However, Nico started to grunt again in pain. "Oh god, here comes the second..." she muttered"

"Second!?" Maki cried out. "What do you mean second!?"

Nico just grinned as pain was written all over her face. "Surprise Maki-chan...its twins"

Once again, Nico was pushing away for the second baby to come out which took a little while longer that its twin did. Finally, the second baby came out. It was another girl. Maki slowly cleaned up their second daughter, cut the cord and wrapped her up. She handed her to Nico as she can finally clean up this time. Nico took in the features of the second baby, her hair was the same as her sisters but a bit more lightly and her eyes were more angled, similar to Maki's shape.

Love swelled in both Nico and Maki's hearts as they were both now parents. Both twins was so pretty and tiny. Maki took the youngest twin from Nico as she slowly helped her up. "Let's get you somewhere more comfy"

"Oh please do" Nico said, hissing every step she took. "This had drained me"

Maki helped Nico into their bed as they placed their twin daughters on Maki's side of the bed for a second. "Now...why did you keep the second baby a secret?"

Nico giggled as she turned her attention to the little babies. "I wanted to surprise you, when I went for my twenty week scan...I saw the second shape and I told the nurse to keep it a secret from you"

Maki just sighed but she was happy to have a second baby. She quickly sent a text to Nozomi to come round later with the rest of the girls, she gently grabbed the twins and held them in her arms. "They need names"

"I already picked out the names before they were born" Nico said, laying her head down into the pillow.

"Oh? Which are?"

Nico looked up at her wife with love in her eyes. She knew how much Maki loved English names so she picked out the perfect ones that she might like. "Sarah and Leah"

Maki blinked over at Nico then looked town at the little girls, who were sleeping. "Nishikino Sarah and Nishikino Leah?...I like it, you know how much I love English names"

"That I do Maki-chan" Then Nico slowly started to fall asleep, up against Maki.

Maki slowly laid her head against Nico's as she looked down at her new daughters. Soon, they both opened up their eyes. They're eyes were a stunning shade of magenta, then they both shut them again and fell back asleep. Maki looked down at Nico who was sleeping soundly, she placed a kiss on her head. "These two will learn from the best...of being idols" And she knew this because they were the daughters to Maki and Nico.

Sarah and Leah

_**Everytime I see Sarah and Leah, all I see is Nico and Maki in them. They eye shape is similar, the hair styles and how the colours blend in with the hair colours and eye colours. So please don't bash me on my theories and I hope you enjoyed reading this little one-shot**_


End file.
